Holiday in the snow
by dabkynkid21
Summary: Harry and Hermione have fun in the snow.


A/N: Please read and review. Again I don't own any of this.  


Holiday In The Snow

Harry Potter was in the sixth year Gryffindor boys dorm room sleeping. It was the first day of Christmas break and all of Harry's dorm mates went home. Harry was one of four Gryffindors staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas break. His girlfriend, Hermione Granger, a second year boy and third year girl were the other Gryffindors staying. Harry was still sleepy when he heard someone enter the dorm room for the sixth year Gryffindor boys. Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione Granger sitting on Seamus' bed.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead," Hermione said when she saw Harry awake.

"I'm trying to sleep here Hermione. Please leave me alone," Harry said, turning to the other side of his bed.

Hermione sighed then pulled the blankets off Harry. She saw Harry was wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts. "Ooh I know the answer to the boxers or briefs question for Harry Potter. I am such a lucky witch," Hermione said before giggling uncontrollably.

"What do you want?" Harry asked sitting up in his bed.

"Harry, it's snowing outside. Can you take me outside so we can play in the snow?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed then said "I'll meet you by the lake in fifteen minutes." Harry then got dressed and went outside to look for Hermione. "Hermione, where are you?" Harry called. Harry then felt a snowball hit him in the back of his head and saw Hermione to his right. "This means war," Harry said, making a snowball and throwing it at her, which she easily ducked.

"Bring it on Harry," Hermione said, throwing a snowball that Harry ducked. Harry and Hermione then started to throw snowballs at each other, most of them missing their target. After fifteen minutes of throwing snowballs at Harry, Hermione decided to hide behind a tree and surprise Harry when he passed her.

Harry noticed Hermione run behind a tree where he presumed she was hiding. _ 'Hermione thinks that she can surprise me by hiding behind a tree'_ Harry thought, walking near the tree Hermione was hiding behind. _'She's going to be the one who gets surprised'_ Harry thought, bending down to make a snowball. Hermione then came out from her hiding spot and jumped onto Harry.

"Caught you!" Hermione said happily as Harry fell onto the ground.

"So you beat me Hermione," Harry said. "What do you want from me?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to treasure this moment for a long time Harry," Hermione said, offering him a hand.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled so that Hermione was now on top of him. Harry then moved his lips closer to Hermione and he kissed her lips gently. Hermione kissed him back with an unequaled passion and desire. Her tongue went inside Harry's mouth and went around his mouth, even touching his tongue. After a few minutes kissing, Harry and Hermione decided to return to Gryffindor tower.

Half an hour later, Harry and Hermione had returned back to the safety and comfort of Gryffindor tower. After showering, Harry and Hermione sat down in armchairs by the fireplace. At first, they sat in chairs across from each other. After a few minutes, Hermione joined Harry in his chair and sat on his lap. They started to kiss each other passionately.

"I wish I could stay like this forever," Hermione said.

"Hmm me too," Harry said, putting a hand on Hermione's cheek and looking straight into her cinnamon brown eyes. "I love you Hermione," Harry said.

"I love you too Harry," Hermione said, kissing him before continuing to speak. "Today was such a good day. I spent most of it with you Harry," Hermione said.

"I know Hermione," Harry said. He then moved his lips to kiss Hermione again and Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck. _'It had been an extremely good day'_ Harry thought.

"Harry, can I sleep in your bed?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry said, shocked.

"Oh, I'm really cold and I think I need to be in the arms of someone special so that I don't feel cold," Hermione said.

"Um yeah sure," Harry said.

Hermione beamed at him, then continued to kiss him. Meanwhile, the other two residents of Gryffindor tower were watching the following scene, extremely interested.

That night Harry and Hermione were up in the Gryffindor sixth year boy's dormitories. Harry was wearing a pair of boxers while Hermione was in her pajamas. They kept kissing each other passionately and moving their tongues and hands around each other. Eventually, Hermione fell asleep with Harry's arms around her waist.

A/N: So what is your opinion about this?


End file.
